


Hunt-Wisdom

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not your usual Jedi platitude, Teacher-Student Relationship, life-lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Not a standard-issue Jedi master.





	Hunt-Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> This is all Merfilly’s fault. A simple meme did this.

Shaak Ti watches as her padawan attempts to catch the small rodent. She bites back a laugh as the _themiar_ escapes his grasp once again. Taliesin Croft turns and gives her a dark look; a look with all of the affronted dignity of a fifteen year old male, even one already well-trained in the Hunt. He reaches for the knife, but stops at her look.

“It is only when a sting-fly lands on your testicles that you truly realize there is a way to solve problems without violence,” she says.

She turns away from his widened eyes, fighting her smile.


End file.
